Harry Potter and the Confused Contestants
by Sable Wong
Summary: Harry's ready to be out for the summer,but he is also more than ready to return to his home at Hogwarts.But what happens when slight changes in his fourth year has a huge impact on his future? Everyone is effected.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I just own his soul and I usually slather it with mustard while munching on Ginny Weasley to make a character sandwitch with two slices of Weasley twins, a Granger and a Malfoy.

A.N. Something's that have happened in previous novels have not occurred in this dimension of Harry Potter's story. But some of the Characters in this STORY DO BELONG TO ME! Don't steal them or I will come after your soul with a machete gun blade.

6-27-08

Sable Wong

Chapter 1

Harry sighed as he snuggled into the new linens that covered his bed. Since the discovery of his god-father Sirius, things in Harry's life had changed for the better, but also the worst . The good was that Harry now knew the complete story of what had happened to his mother and father, how the young man Peter Pettigrew, had ruined his life by taking something as simple as a promise, and throwing it away like a bad love letter. The bad part was that Pettigrew was alive and continued to haunt Harry's dreams; Harry knew that it was very unlikely that Pettigrew would be captured, it was about as likely to happen as his Uncle Vernon becoming a clown to bring happiness to children around the world, or having competent workers in the Minitry of Magic.

Moving slowly from his bed, Harry yanked on an over sized t-shirt, completely ignoring the fact that it was slowly beginning to fit his widening frame. It had nearly been a month since being released from Hogwarts, and every year Harry came back to his small bedroom he measured himself with an old growth chart that Dudley's parents had used years ago. Sadly, in the, last few months, he seemed to grow so little compared to his classmates, who seemed to hit a growth spurt while he had barely grown an inch, topping off at a dismal five feet and six inches. Before, it wouldn't have bothered him, but it really did now that everyone else in his grade stood nearly six to seven inches taller than him. Even the girls were beginning to stand taller than he was, and as much as he hated to admit it,it got on his nerves and beat at Harry's pride. Girls were becoming more and more interesting to Harry, but he felt pitifully short in comparsion to the others his age.

Mumbling to himself, Harry grabbed a pair of ratty old bed room slippers that Ron had lent him over the summer, for some reason his feet were always cold. While the grip on the bottom pf the slippers was nearly worn off, it was enough for Harry. As long as he didn't fall flat on his face, everything would be completely find. Besides, he needed to have something else on his mind other than girls. Every year returning to Hogwarts, Harry managed to defeat Voldemort yet again. It was a bit like going to boot camp that he should be worring about, but the thought of girls seemed to pop into his mind at the most random moments.

Walking down the stairs, Harry wondered what was for breakfast. "Doodiekins" was still on his weight loss program, and, while it didn't seem to be helping much, Harry was almost certain, that his cousin had managed to lose one of the many piglets he kept hiding in his fat. Not paying any attention to the loose bit of carpet before him, Harry tripped ever so gracefully over the last two steps, to stick a crowd raising 9.8 landing. With his face.

Sighing, Harry righted himself again to go get the mail. For some reason, stepping outside made his face burn. Shrugging off the feeling, he simply attributed it to the fact that he'd managed to pull off a cartoon face plant at six in the morning. At least they could teach him _something_ at Hogwarts. Huffing in the brisk morning air, he meandered back into the house, and dropped the mail on the table before hurrying back to his room to catch another hour of sleep.

Sleep was normally a vital part of everyone's life, but for poor Harry, the best laid plan's usually ended in disaster. Getting up at six am so the fat whale down the hallway wouldn't have to get the mail wasn't on Harry's agenda, but because he was a good little dog, he retrieved the mail, all the while thinking evil thoughts before making his was back up the steps to fall back into bed. Harry's alarm clock decided to stop working, and thus he was awakened nearly two hours later to the shrill fog horn that was his Aunt Petunia's voice. Shortly after swinging his legs out from under his covers, his feet touched the floor and he found the squashy bits of a mouse that Hedwig had left near his bed at some point during the night.

Wanting to cry from the day he was already having, Harry, returned down the stairs, taking care not to slip again on the loose bit of carpet that was the third stair from the bottom. Moving to the kitchen, he began the clanging that signified that it was a free day, so Harry had the enjoyable task of making a hulkingly large amount of food to feed the "masters" that currently owned him. Setting up the frying pan and pulling out a pot, he began by warming up beans, and then slapping down some bacon and sausage. Harry was so used to cooking that he sometimes forgot what he was doing, and on more than one occasion had burned himself with some sort of cooking instrument. Humming a spunky rendition of the "Yellow Submarine" to himself, Harry completely zoned out the world around him, not realizing that Uncle Vernon had walked into the kitchen. Within seconds his peaceful bit of quiet morning had turned in to the boot camp from hell.

Uncle Vernon, being the bigoted man, that he was couldn't stand music, or anything that had to do with an imagination. He began yelling at such a high velocity and pitch he would have made a rapper jealous and an opera soprano go nuts. "Boy! What are you doing? Music or anything from your kind isn't allowed here!?" He continued on his tirade not even realizing that he had accused the wizarding world of being musical. It would later be confirmed on his 80th birthday, Vernon had been murdered in his sleep for finding out one of the wizarding world's greatest weapons, The Beatles.

Harry decided ignoring his Uncle would be the best out of the options he'd given himself, One. blow his Uncle up. Two, run away. Or three, ignoring that fat idiot. Harry's ignorant bliss wouldn't last very long. The mail he'd retrieved earlier that morning was layed out on the table, and on top happened to be an envelope from the Weasleys. The mail was covered front and back with stamps, and strange moving stamps at that. Uncle Vernon's anger seemed to cover the room like heartless on crack. " WHAT IN THE HELL IS THIS? DID THE NEIGHBORS SEE? GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BOY!" Harry simply rolled his eyes, before grabbing the letter and rushing back up into his room, to study.

In the next two hours, Harry finished his essay on the importance of Cinnamon in an Apple Pie. Potions was becoming stranger by year. Maybe it was because Snape was begining to tip into the Fire Whiskey during school hours, but it seemed that his subjects were just getting weirder. Last week he'd gotten a potion assignment about making Love Potion Number Nine Perfume. Absentmindedly opening the mail he'd received he marveled over the massive amounts of stamps that covered the envelope. Sighing in annoyance he tried to open the thing but it didn't seem to budge. Finally managing to worm his way into the mail, he read over it quickly before a smile ran across his face. He would be plenty happy to go. Writing out his answer on a bit of parchment, he tied the note to Hedwig's leg before letting her go, completely aware of the fact that on June 14th the Dursley's were in for a very bad day themselves. Content with what he was doing Harry returned to his studies, conveniently forgetting to tell the home owners that they would soon be invaded.

*Many of the references in this ff is from Kingdom Hearts, Heartless being the creature you fight the most.

* I might as well say that this was co-written by Desdemona Aieria who betaed this thing to death with me. Thank you so much!


End file.
